Night Surprises
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Keely gets a text message on her cell phone from a mysterious person. When Keely goes to investigate with Phil, an adventure happens in one night! COMPLETE, No flames, and R&R!
1. Messages

Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow were in Phil's room, laughing at a joke Phil made over a movie. It was midnight and the 2 14-year-olds weren't even tired.

"Okay! Okay! What about that movie about the girl with the sleepover and then they have all of those dares! And they steal the dad's car!" Keely said.

"I know! I think the grossest scene was when the boy and girl kissed!" Phil said, pointing a finger into his mouth.

"Oh no! That was so sweet when they kissed," Keely argued, smiling.

"How would you know what it's like to kiss a guy anyway?" Phil asked.

"Because…ok I don't know!" Keely surrendered.

"Well I do!" Phil said proudly.

"Well then spill! What was it like?" Keely asked eagerly.

"Well, I could tell you, but then you'd want me to show you," Phil smirked.

"Get one of your duplicates to show me!" Keely said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Phil said, getting his wizard, "but I'm gonna make it a challenge. You have to figure out which one is me and which one is the duplicate. You kiss the duplicate and spare me when you figure it out."

"Spare you? You make it sound like it would kill you," Keely said, smirking.

"Well, you would! I mean, kissing a girl like you would be torture," Phil joked.

Keely punched him softly and Phil smiled. He walked out of the room and out into the hallway. Phil made a duplicate and went back into the room.

Keely looked at both Phils and sighed.

"Now which one is the real Phil?" Keely asked herself.

Then she remembered that Phil told her that duplicates can't feel anything, physically or emotionally while the real Phil was ticklish! She walked up to one of the two Phils and tickled him. Nothing happened. She smiled devilishly and walked over to the remaining suspect. She tickled him and he laughed uncontrollably.

"Ah ha!" Keely giggle triumphantly.

"No fair!" Phil said, "Aren't you gonna kiss the duplicate?"

"Oh! Right!" Keely said, "I don't feel like doing that anymore."

"Your loss," Phil said, "That's a really good looking guy you're turning down!"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle the loss."

Just then, Keely's cell phone vibrated on Phil's desk. She ran over to it and saw that she had a text message from someone. The phone number wasn't familiar to her, but she read the message.

"Who's it from?" Phil asked, walking up to her.

"I don't know," Keely answered, "The message says 'Meet me at Make Out Lot now.'"

"Let me see that!" Phil demanded, taking the phone from Keely.

He read the message, silently mouthing the words.

"I want to find out who this guy is," Phil said, grabbing a shirt from his bed. He took off his night shirt and put on the other shirt. Keely grabbed her over night bag and took out a pair of jeans. Phil looked the other way and Keely changed into her jeans. They headed out of the house and headed toward the given meeting place.


	2. Car Chase

When Phil and Keely got there, Phil took out the Invisible Spray and sprayed himself. He walked in next to Keely silently. Keely was shaking. A noise came from behind them and they saw a car. A dark figure got out of the car and walked toward Keely (and Phil). It was none other than Tanner.

"Tanner?" Keely said, shocked.

"Hey Keel!" Tanner said.

"Don't call me that! Only Phil calls me that!" Keely said, furious at her ex-boyfriend.

"I don't care what Diffy calls you! You're not his girl, you're mine and I call you what I want!" Tanner corrected.

"No I'm not his girl, but he's the next best thing to a boyfriend!" Keely said.

Her face was now red with fury. Phil watched silently, restraining himself from punching Tanner.

"And I'm not your girl either!" Keely corrected.

She turned to leave, but Tanner grabbed her wrist.

"Phil!" Keely yelled.

That was the final straw. Phil ran behind a tree and took off the Invisible Spray. He jumped out and ran toward Tanner. He jumped up and kicked Tanner right in the chest. Tanner went flying into the car. Phil grabbed Keely and ran for it. Tanner was furious and he got in his car and zoomed after Phil and Keely.

"Phil! He's gaining!" Keely yelled over the roar of the car behind them.

"I can see that!" Phil screamed back.

They turned sharply toward Phil's house. Phil got into his dad's car and dove down below the steering wheel. Keely ducked out of sight in the car. Tanner unfortunately saw them go into the car and rammed the back. Keely shrieked.

"What are we gonna do?" Keely asked.

"Get up! Sit down and buckle up!" Phil ordered.

He was through running. It was time to drive. It was a good thing Phil's parents were away with Pim on a cruise. Tanner backed out when he saw Phil's car light up. Phil backed out and hit the accelerator. Keely's blue-green eyes widened.

"Phil? Are you sure you can handle a car chase?" Keely asked.

"Please! I've raced skyaks in the woods when I was like 10," Phil scoffed.

"Okay, if you're sure!" Keely said.

She turned around and saw Tanner's headlights gaining.

"Phil! Go faster!" Keely reported.

"We'll lose him!" Phil said.

He turned the car into a sharp turn and headed into the forest. He swerved in and out of trees. Tanner was right behind him. Phil accelerated. Keely gasped when she saw a ramp up ahead. Phil smiled daringly and floored it. They went flying over the ramp and a river. Tanner was behind them when he landed on the other side of the river.

Soon enough, Phil turned to a dead end. They got out of the car. Keely ran over to Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around her as Tanner's car pulled into the alley.

"Well Diffy! I guess this is good-bye! Too bad for you Keely! You'd rather have Diffy and die then come with me and live," Tanner sneered.

Phil's eyes burned with anger when he got an idea.


	3. The Fight Of The Night

"Why don't you come out of the car and fight like a man! Winner gets Keely!" Phil demanded.

"Phil! You're using me as a trophy?" Keely asked.

"Sorry, but it's the only way," Phil whispered.

"I'll take that bet!" Tanner smirked evilly.

Tanner stepped out of the car and over to Phil. Keely looked terrified.

"Back up Keely," Phil said.

Tanner and Phil took off their shirts and threw them aside. Keely was shaking by that point. Tanner was muscular and buff. Phil was average when it came to muscles, even though he looked scrawny compared to Tanner.

"Phil please! Don't do this! You're gonna get killed!" Keely cried.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Be quiet Keely!" Phil ordered, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Ready?" Tanner grinned sinisterly.

"Give it your worst," Phil sneered.

Tanner jumped at Phil, but Phil ducked quickly and grabbed Tanner's ankle. He slammed him onto the concrete. Tanner scrunched up his face in pain. He jumped up and grabbed Phil's arms. He threw him against the brick wall. Phil screamed in pain. Tanner punched Phil in the face, making Phil fall to the floor.

"Phil!" Keely cried.

Tears were falling rapidly down her cheeks; each one had another in tow.

Tanner kicked Phil in the ribs. A sickening crunch could be heard as Phil wept silently in pain.

"Are you ready to surrender Keely to me yet, or do I have to teach you a few more things?" Tanner asked, smiling.

Phil was kneeling on the floor. He had a black eye and his rib cage was broken. His arms were bruised and his legs refused to move. Phil's back was scratched all over.

"No way! There is no way that I'm gonna let you take Keely from me!" Phil cried. Tears of excruciating pain rolled down his scratched and bruised cheeks.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't give you a choice!" Tanner shrugged.

He raised his fist up.

"Phil! NOOOO!" Keely sobbed.

Tanner brought his fist down on Phil and he fell completely to the ground. His eyes drooped and fell closed.

Keely ran to Phil's side.

"Phil! Phil!" Keely yelled.

She was crying hysterically. Watching Phil go down like that was tearing her hear apart.

Tanner walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"You heard what Diffy said. You're mine now!" Tanner said.

Keely frowned and wiped her eyes. She got up and followed Tanner to his car.

Phil opened his eyes slowly. His chocolate brown eyes burned with fury. He used all of his strength and pulled himself up.

"We're not finished Tanner!" Phil called.

Tanner turned around in shock to see Phil standing against the wall. Keely's heart leapt with joy. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Phil! You're alright!" Keely said.

"Of course! I couldn't lose you to a moron!" Phil smiled.

Keely stepped back and Tanner stood there. Phil and him were face to face now once more.

"I'll tell ya what. I feel a little bad so I'm gonna let you have a swing at me," Tanner laughed.

Phil's face was one of pure hatred. He stepped up to Tanner and held back his fist. He had a plan of course, which made him smile. His foot went back and when Phil's fist was supposed to hit Tanner's face, his foot hit Tanner's…sensitive place. Tanner fell, howling in pain.

"Are you ready to give up?" Phil asked, breathing heavily.

Tanner nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Just leave me alone!" Tanner cried.

Phil smiled. Keely jumped up and down in happiness. She ran over to Phil and hugged him tightly, content on never letting him go. She smiled into his neck. Phil smiled and looked up at the sky.

_Thank you Lord!_ Phil thought.

Keely pulled back and slapped Phil lightly on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Phil asked.

"For being stupid and challenging Tanner like that!" Keely scolded.

"Well I'm sorry for saving your butt now!" Phil said, smiling.

Keely laughed.

Phil leaned into Keely and kissed her strongly. Keely smiled into the kiss and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tanner, who was lying on the ground right behind Phil, groaned loudly in pain. Phil swung his leg back and hit Tanner in the head.

THE END


End file.
